Tales of a Nessasaurus Rex Chapter 2
by twilight0asylum0forme
Summary: still figuring this thing out. i'll try to learn better


**Good news first: I got 19 views for my first chapter! But only 6 reviews and not a single question? Really? I looked forward to those! OK I hate to threaten you already but I'm going on a writers strike with a huge cliff hanger end if you don't send at least 5 questions. Even if their about me it doesn't matter I'll take It!**

"Stop calling me hot"

"But you are"

"Ah! Talking to walls is no fun at all"

A conversation during ELA. It made me feel like I wished I was in the garage .So of course the moment I got home I went to the garage where Rosalie only resided on the weekends. I went into the gray walled garage with the glints of red metal tool boxes. I chose Alice's Porsche this time wishing I could see the future and stop it. **Please fans oh mine listen to acoustic bruised while you read, I listened to it and found the inspiration to start from scratch with this chapter. I love the song because it's so true like in Airports where he says" They say children make the best soldiers they do just their told, but I'm not fighting a war". So please, even if you hate my intestines, listen to it.**

So I sat on the hood and sighed and then Rose pops up saying" Hay!""OH DEAR GOD! Oh it's only you; sorry you scared the crap out of me!""Sorry! So what's wrong kiddo?" "Nothing I guess" "Don't guess just know" "OK then something is wrong" "Would you care to intrigue me with a fascinating story?" Then me and Rose spent the next half hour listening and telling my story. She mostly inturupted with " That is just creepy" and "ooo" like the people on t.v. shows when to people make she said something I just did not expect to hear" Well kiddo you got one messed up life there" "Well don't be too nice there" "But slowly everything is getting figured out." " Well like Andrew said in Bruised" Sometimes perfection can be perfect hell" Then we got into a half hour sing a long to my iPod glass passenger album. She can be fun to hang out with. " Hey you know what would be fun?" "A chocolate mountain?" "Yes but also having a karaoke night!" " Eh I don't think anyone would go for that" " Yeah your probably right."

I went inside after grabbing a Diet Caffine Free Coke( Mom thinks the lion blood is making her fat or something like that) . I sat on our granite fireplace and put my feet on the slab of granite just above the frame of the fireplace. I watch A Haunting on discovery and don't bother to change it when Man V.S. Wild comes on but after half of it was over Mom came in and changed it to 30 minute meals qwith Rachel Ray so I got up and got the pink DELL laptop resting on the side table to get on . I was searching stupid stuff into the search engine when I typed in random and this guy named Mitchell Davis came up with a video called Talking To Myself( inserting link for all of you .com/watch?v=l0emjCZJVuA&feature=PlayList&p=29648A56A7CEC53B&playnext=1&index=14 ). It. Was. Hilarious. Now I would like to end this chapter with one of my favorite Scrubs( one of the greatest shows ever! This isn't even opinion! It's fact!) ending quotes

"And at the end of the day, you can learn everything you need in life by watching Sesame Street when your little

Like always play nice( extremely witchy girl walks by being a *itch)

Or always try your hardest( extremely lazy guy walks by)

Or even that its okay to cry( JD is crying)"

**So that was the end of the second chapter but out of love for you all I'm giving you a preview of the third Chapter! Exciting right!**

Alice walks in the room with her hands over her "chest"

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all say" Hey Alice.." in an awkward way.

Alice then said" I've got a good case of the grabbers!" in the creepiest voice imaginable. She then wiggled her fingers. Bella then pops up saying" I am nanerpus, na na nan guess what?i like pancakes" Then Esme pops up puts a Viking hat on bella's head and repeatedly pops up and down whispering " _buffalo, buffalo,buffalo…". Then Edward exclaimed" how many people can fit behind that couch?!"_

_Then everyone starts singing the Sesame Street theme song editited to the Joshua Radin version. Then Carshizzle comes in and half squats, swishes his hand side to side as if he were… well you know then stuck out his pelvis. Everyone then said" I really wish you hadn't done that"then he said " Not me!"_

_This is from a great song called" Bruised"_

" _Sometimes perfection can be perfect hell"_


End file.
